2 Secrets 4 Call of the Wild
by Wolfie Wolftail
Summary: When Jamie wishes she and Zak were wolves, the wish comes true! After a full year as canines, their families come looking. And just wait till you hear the little suprise at the end! R
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Zak and Jamie were lying together in Jamie's front lawn; watching the stars twinkle. "Hey, look! a shooting star!" Jamie pointed to the sky. "I wsh we could live without worry,like wolves," she said. "Why?"

"'Cause then we wouldn't have all this Kur madness. We could be alone..." Zak turned his head. Jamie was still looking at the stars. She slowly closed her eyes, and her breathing steadied as she fell asleep. Zak got up and brushed himself off. He picked up Jamie, went inside, and tucked her into bed. "Good night," he said as he kissed her cheek. Zak was allowed to stay as long as he wanted; but he had to sleep on the couch.

_The next morning..._

Jamie woke up, grass underneath her. She looked around for Zak. He wasn't anywhere in her sights. Jamie tried to call out, but all that came out was a feeble howl. Jamie stopped abrubtly, confused. She could smell everything. Plus, this wan't her front yard. "what the h***! I'm in Yellowstone!" she cried. 'I have to find Zak!' she thought. Jamie let her senses of sight and scent to take over. She could scent wolves. Jamie followed the scent trail until she smelled territory markers. She proceeded on. The smells got stronger and stronger until a white wolf stood before her. "Who are you?" he growled. Jamie was confused until she looked down. "I HAVE PAWS!?!" she yelled. "Why wouldn't you? You're a wolf for Blizzard's sake!" the wolf looked annoyed. "Well, I'm, uh, looking for my mate," Jamie crouched in a submissive pose. "He might've come here. Is he black with a white blaze on his forehead?"

"Yes!"

"He was here. But he went up to Amethyst Mountain."

"Thanks! Where is Amethyst Mountain?"

"Southeast," the wolf pointed to a large mountain. Jamie loped in that direction. She hadn't noticed her hunger until she spotted an elk carcass. Jamie took a mouthful. 'It's not so bad!' she thought. Suddenly, Jamie heard a howl. She howled back. Jamie could hear the faint thrumming of running paws. Then, suddenly, a black wolf burst from the woods. He had a white blaze on his forehead. "Jamie!" the wolf said. "Zak!" Jamie ran to greet him. They were reunited at last.


	2. The Hunt

Chapter 1

The Hunt

* * *

Jamie layed down in her den. Zak had gone out hunting. Jamie wanted to do some hunting once in a while, but zak wouldn't let her. 'I'll hunt tonight when he's sleeping.' Jamie and Zak had been wolves for half a year. Now, it was spring and they had a den near Slough Creek. Jamie saw a mouse and sprang. She ate the mouse, but it felt like air in her stomach. 'He better not be hunting bulls!' Jamie thought. Zak had a tendency to try to kill bull elk. Her would _always_ hurt himself. Jamie rolled onto her back. "I'm so bored. I can't leave, 'cause then Zak will worry," she sang. Jamie sprang up, catching the scent of an intruder. But it was no bigger than a pup. "Hey, I'm Snowy!" the little white pup yipped. "Where did you come from?" Jamie cocked her head. "I'm in the Pack of the Rising Storm! Dakota sent me," Snowy said. "Sent you for what?"

"Our Pack is weak. Dakota knows you and your mate live here," Snowy's bouncy mood saddened. "Where is he?" Snowy cocked her head. "He went hunting," Jamie replied. Snowy ran into the den. "Who's this?" she asked. Jamie poked her head inside. Snowy was crouching next to a small, black, wriggling lump of fur. The lump squeaked at the scent of it's mother. "That's my pup. Her name is Danielle; Danni for short," Jamie layed down next to Danni. "Jamie?" Zak called from outside. Jamie got up and left the den. Danni crawled out behind her. "Uh, I tried to stop her, but she bit me," Snowy said. Jamie picked Danni up and put her back in the den. "Zak, this is Snowy. Dakota sent her," Jamie nodded toward Snowy. "Come, we need to go _now_. I suggest you bring Danni, too," Snowy started off toward the southeast. Jamie grabbed Danni and followed Snowy down the hill. "Foo yummin?" Jamie said through a mouthfull of fur. "Yes," Zak walked beside her. The journey was long. Zak and Jamie would take turns carrying Danni. "Almost there!" Snowy started to trot excitedly. Snowy, suddenly, sprinted toward a large tree. Jamie was confused until she noticed the wolves around the tree. Suddenly, they all made a path for a gray-brown she-wolf. Dakota walked up to them. "I see Snowy has succeeded in her mission. Snowy, you get first pick at tonight's feast. Greetings," Dakota nodded her head. "Hi..." Jamie said. "Beauty, you have young pups. Take care of this one while I talk to our guests." A white she-wolf trotted out and took Danni from Zak's mouth. "Come," Dakota led them into a hole in the tree's trunk. "Snowy must have told you about our conflict, yes?" Dakota asked. Jamie nodded. "Will you join us?" Jamie turned her head to Zak. Without a word, he nodded. Jamie did the same. "Thank you. We will treat you as if you were born here," Dakota touched her nose to theirs. She padded out of her den. "All wolves come beneath the Blizzard Tree! We have three new recruits to our Pack!" Dakota nodded toward them. "Jamie,"

"Zak," Beauty came out holding Danni. "And Danni," they both said. Suddenly, a chorus of howling broke out. zak and Jamie joined in. Even Danni tried to howl.

_Later that night..._

Jamie opened her eyes. Zak was on her right, and the Pack's lieutenant, Liha, on her left. Jamie got up, trying not to wake the boys sandwitching her. She quietly crept out of the den, and the clearing. As soon as the Blizzard Tree was out of sight, she broke into a run. There was a cattle ranch not far from here. There was a new calf, too.

Easy prey.

Jamie spotted the fence. She leaped over it. Jamie looked around for the calf. There it was; smack dab in the middle of the herd. She crept up to it and killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Jamie ate the calf, saving some for her Pack. Suddenly, a dog started to bark. Jamie ran and lept the fence. There was a gunfire. It missed Jamie by a hare-length. Jamie sprinted toward the clearing. Obviously, she'd woken someone when she left. "Hey, I see her!" she heard Snowy yell. Zak sprinted toward her. "Where have you been?!" Zak nuzzled her. "I went on a little late-night hunt," she said. "Where?"

"The old ranch down there," Jamie said. "Jamie! I told you never to go there!The hunter might've got you," Zak said. "But he didn't!"

"He could've!! Now go back to the den!" Zak was fuming. He followed Jamie into the den. Jamie's head was lowered. "What would I have done if you died? Danni would never know her mother! I wish you'd tell me things before you do them..." Zak was clearly upset. "When we lived at our old den, you did all the hunting. I wanted some of the action. And I should be saying the same thing you are; when you came back, a huge gash in your leg! If I hadn't known the right remedies, you'd be dead right now!" Jamie said. "You felt the same when I hunted the bull?" Zak said. "Yes. I was worried sick!" Jamie said. "Sorry." Everyone slept soundly that night.


	3. Winter Wonderland

Chapter 2

Winter Wonderland

* * *

"It's my birth season! I'm an adolescent!" Snowy cheered. It was winter now, and Snowy was very happy. Danni now romped in the snow, under her father's watchful eye. Danni said her first word when she fell into a snowbank. "COLD!!" she yelled. Her pitch black pelt was stained white. Danni ran to Zak. He picked her up and brought her back to Jamie. Dakota padded into the den. She chuckled at the white pup. Jamie started licking off the snow. "Cold," Danni said. "She's growing well, yes?" Dakota asked. Suddenly, Liha pelted in. "HUMANS!" he howled. There were 8 humans approaching the camp. "Oh my gosh...Zak, it's our families!"Jamie said. She dove back into the den. Jamie knew they'd recognize her. Dakota and Liha snarled at the intruders. They ran away. Jamie then discovered her forgotten homesickness. "Zak...I wanna go home," she said. "This _is_ home, Jamie," Zak said. "I wanna go _home_ home," Jamie started to cry. "I miss Luke, Mom, Dad, Sammy, Jenn, everyone! Even stupid Danny! I wanna go home...!" Jamie buried her nose in Zak's shoulder. He licked her ears.

_Later that night..._

Jamie lie alone in the clearing. A star shining more bright than the others caught her eye. "I wish...everything was back to normal. I wanna date Kur, I wanna kill Danny 10 times a day...I want my life back," Jamie padded back into the den.

_The next morning.._

Jamie woke up, her pelt brushing Zak's. She was frustrated. She pelted out of the den. "Jamie?!" Zak called. Jamie just needed to be alone. She ran to her old den and crawled in. Jamie wept in the darkness of her old home. She heard many pawsteps. Jamie could scent Zak, Dakota, Liha, and Snowy. "Yep...she's here alright," Liha said. Zak poked his head in. "You ok?" he said. "I WANT MY LIFE BACK!!!" she snapped. Zak was taken aback. Jamie turned her head. Zak dissappeared and said, "Guys, we need to be alone." Jamie heard the others pad away. Zak crawled in. Jamie scooted over to him. "We can't be humans again."

"I DON'T CARE!! I wanna go home. I want you to be Kur again..." Jamie rested her head on Zak's paws. "Can we spend the night here?"

"Sure."

_That night..._

Jamie got up and crawled out of the den. A star shot across the sky. She gasped. "I wish everything was back to normal, where we left off! PLEASE!!" Jamie said quickly. Nothing happened. She went back into the den.


	4. Making It Right

Chapter 3

Making It Right(with Dakota and Liha)

* * *

Jamie woke up, Kiara at the foot of her bed. "Kiara!?" Jamie said. Zak walked into the room. "Morning," he said. "Zak!" Jamie lept out of bed and hugged him. "We're people again!"

"Again? Jamie, we were born people," Zak said. He didn't remember. Jamie ran downstairs. 'What has gotten into her?' Zak thought. "Mom, Dad! We have to go to Yellowstone, NOW!" Jamie said. "Ok, calm down!" George said.

_In Yellowstone..._

Jamie, for some reason, insisted on going to some huge tree. She grabbed Zak's hand and shapeshifted them into wolves. "Dakota, Liha!" she called. "Who's that?" Zak said. A red wolf and gray-brown she wolf came out. "You're back!" Liha said. "Not forever," Jamie said. "What?" a confused Dakota cocked her head. "Look," Jamie brushed her pelt to Zak's and shapeshifted into themselves again. Liha gaped. Jamie nodded. Zak just stood there, confused. Jamie waved good-bye. "Come on. Let's get back before Mr. Over-Protective freaks out," Jamie walked away in the direction of her father. 'That was weird,' Zak thought.


	5. Yellowstone is Not Just Death

Chapter 4

Yellowstone is Not Just Death

* * *

It was late and they couldn't go home yet, so Zak took Jamie to the little butte next to the river. The stars shined above. None shot, though. Jamie like they were the only people in the area, even though George was watching below. She closed her eyes, the gurgling creek soothing her. "The stars are bright tonight," Zak said. "Ah-huh," Jamie replied, subconsiously. "So what was that all about?" Zak said. "What?" Jamie turned toward him. "Who were those wolves? Why did you seem to know them?"

"You'd understand if you remembered..." Jamie said. "Tell me what I forgot, then," Zak said. Jamie was surprised. "When I wished we were wolves last night, it came true. I had to find you and eventually...we had a pup. We joined those wolves' pack. Then our parents came, looking for us. But Dakota and Liha chased them off. It was then I missed home. Another star came, and everything was back to normal," she explained. "Wow, I missed that much!?" Jamie started laughing. "Oh, I love you," she said. "Love you too," Zak leaned in to kiss her, but George yelled, "Alright, that's enough! Bed time!" Jamie rolled her eyes. "Let's go before he comes up and gets us," Jamie said, hopping down the rocks. Zak followed her. "Does he like me?" he said. "He's my dad, he's just doing his job: making sur I'm ok," Jamie said. "Why can't he do that to Vanessa or Jenn?"

"Vanessa has no boyfriend, and Jenn is 18," Jamie replied. They finally got to where they were staying, and George, with his little insecurities, made sure his sleeping bag was between his daughter's and Zak's.


	6. Don't go Breakin My Heart

Chapter 5

Don't Go Breakin My Heart(Too Late)

* * *

When Jamie woke up, Zak and George were gone. She heard a gunfire in the distance. "He didn't!" Jamie thought as she ran to the place she heard the gunshot." Nice shot!" Zak said. "What are you two doing!? It's 6 am!!! " Jamie said, looking at her watch. "Uhhh..." the boys stammered. "What is that ?" Jamie said as she saw a tan lump behind them. "Dad, why are you holding a gun?"

"No reason!" he said. She pushed them aside to see a dead elk, a red hole in it's neck." Wha- were you to hunting!? Jamie felt hurt. " Busted, "Zak said. "You guys know how I feel about this!"I can't belive you!" Jamie shapeshifted into an eagle and flew home. "She seems to love the hunting video games." Zak said, "Thats because she's not actually in the bush killing something." Geoge explained. "Oh... man she's mad. I hope she forgives us..." Zak felt horrible. "Don't get your hopes up. She usually keeps a 3 week grudge; once a 4 year one!" George said. "3 WEEKS!? Dude we we have to get back to Seattle."

"I agree."

_Back home..._

Jamie flew open the front door and stomped up to her room. "Jamie?" Emily tried to open Jamie's door. Jamie unlocked the door and let her mother in. "Honey, what happened?" she said, when she saw her daughter crying. "Zak and Dad went hunting!" Jamie said. "I knew your father would slip up!"

"But Mom! Zak wouldn't do this! He knows how I feel about it!" Jamie yelled. "I know. Men! They're not perfect..." Emily sighed. Suddenly, the front door opened. "Jamie!" Zak called. "Oh no," Jamie said. "Jamie!" Zak called again. He came into her room and sat next to her. Jamie turned her head away and didn't say anything. "Jamie, you know I love you, right? And that I'd never do this to you again?" he said. "Of course I know. It's just...seeing that elk lying there there...It sucks. Especially because someone I love shot it..." Jamie said. Emily left the room. "I'm sorry," Zak said. "I know you are. Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Ok," Zak said. "Thank you. Now let's go play Dangerous Hunts 2!" Jamie kissed him and ran downstairs.


	7. Back to the Books

Chapter 6

Back to the Books

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Jamie said. "Hear what?"

"That crackly noise."

"That's you walking."

"I'm standing still Zak-AHHHH!" Jamie shrieked as a wolf shot at her. She pulled the trigger(a.k.a the L1 button). "That was wicked!" Jamie said. "My turn," Zak took the PS2 remote from Jamie. Right as he was being mauled by a mountain lion, Emily and George stepped in front of the TV. "Hey, he's being mauled!" Jamie complained. Suddenly, freaky music played, and a voice said, "You have been silenced by a mountain lion."

"Hey, I just died!" Zak said. "It's the law."

"That Zak has to die?" Jamie said. "No. It's the law that you and Zak have to go to school for at least a year," Emily said. "Mom! You said never again!" Jamie's eyes started to water. "I know, but if you don't, _we'll_ get in trouble," Emily's voice was 100% sympathetic. "Zak's going, too. And if it helps, it's a different school," George said. "I DON'T CARE!!! Come on, Zak!" Jamie ran upstairs. "Sorry," Zak mouthed. He followed Jamie upstairs, and into her room. "You start on Monday!"

"Don't care! Not going!!" Jamie crossed her arms and sat on her bed. "At least we have a day of freedom, unlike last time," Zak said. "I know, but still! It's like they hate me!" Jamie said. "Jamie Tuesday, they do not hate you! They just want the best for you," Zak put his arm around her. "We'll make it through this. I promise," he said. "I just don't think I can do that again," Jamie said.


End file.
